Mossclaw's Abandonment
by Kiki-Da-Awesome
Summary: Tulip was a normal loner, she lived with her brother, sister, and mother. Until they died. Except for her and her sister, Gen. Tulip was struck by a car while saving Gen, but in the process was killed. Or was she? Tulip has been given another shot at life, as a Clan cat named Mossclaw! Follow Mossclaw on her suspenseful journey through the world of Survivors while she relives life!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Tulip laid in her nest in a box. It had been, what, 14 moons since her brother's death? She didn't care how long it had been. All she cared about now was her little sister, Gen. She always watched over Gen, now that Olliver was gone. He had meant the world to Tulip, but now, she didn't know what there was to life.  
Tulip stretched and saw Gen directly in front of her. She smiled. It was rare to see Tulip smile now, since the incident. She padded out of the box, following Gen. They would hunt for prey maybe, or explore the forest that was near them. Tulip taught Gen all she knew, including fighting.  
Gen wandered into a bush and came out holding a flower. A tiger lily to be exact. It reminded her of Olliver, and how they used to get flowers for their mother when she was there. Now both were gone. Their father may still be alive, but they weren't sure. He left after they moved. He went into the forest, But had never came out. At least his last words he said to us was, "I will always, _**always**_, love you four." Then he had left.

_Why, why me, mother, Olliver and Gen? _Tulip thought. _We never did anything, so why punish us?  
_ She saw a mouse near the fence their box was leaning against. She lowered herself into the hunter's crouch and stalked up to the mouse. By the time the mouse realized she was there, it was too late. She grabbed the mouse and crushed its spine, killing it.  
She looked behind her, smiling, seeing Gen staring at her in awe. "You're so good at hunting! I hope I get to be that good someday…" Gen said, then sighing, looked at the ground.  
"Trust me, you will be good. It just takes time. Like mother always said, 'practice makes perfect'.  
She looked up at a tree. Then she saw it. A cat, a blue and purplish she-cat staring at her, no emotions showing. Tulip shook her head, thinking she was crazy, then when she looked up again, it was gone.  
_I am crazy… because of Olliver dying… _Tulip sighed. She hadn't meant for him to die, they were only playing. Then this group of cats sprang from the trees, surrounding us. She thought they would release them, but no. Of course it was too late by then. They had already killed Olliver by the time a few Twolegs came over to them. She never went back there, for she knew the cats hadn't left that area.  
She opened her eyes, only to not see Gen there. She panicked, for she didn't want to lose Gen, after losing everyone else. Then Tulip realized she lived closer to the forest than she thought. But that was across the road. She jerked her attention to the road, only to see nothing. She sighed with relief. Then it struck her. The other side. She raced over to the other end of the fence, which a small cat would have been able to cross in the amount of time she wasn't paying attention.  
She was struck with guilt. If Gen died, it would've been her fault. She wasn't paying attention to Gen. She turned the corner and saw Gen looking across the road. The ginger she-kit was just starting to walk across it when Tulip burst out of the bush that hid the road.  
Although her lungs told her to stop, her paws kept going. She would _**not **_lose another family member. Even if it was going to be the end of her, Gen would still live. She looked to her right and saw one. She saw a car, going way too fast to notice Gen or Tulip.  
_No, she won't die! She won't die! _Tulip's muscles ached, but Gen kept walking along as though she didn't even notice the car approaching. She was too slow, but maybe if she reached, she could get Gen and her out of harm's way. But no, it was too far. She had to…  
Tulip leaped in front of the car, pushing Gen out of the way. Memories flashed past her eyes, of Olliver, mother, and Gen. The car struck her side, making a cracking sound. Tulip's entire body was full of pain. It was so bad. She smiled her last smile at Gen. But she was washed over by a wave of sadness and guilt. She had failed. She failed her sister. She failed her brother. She failed her father. She failed her mother. She failed herself. She closed, waiting for the afterlife to come. But it never did. Instead, she was in a white place, with a few trees here and there.  
The blue and purple cat appeared here. So she wasn't crazy… or was she? No… she wasn't.  
"Hello Tulip. I am Stormpetal. And you are not dead, I have been watching you very closely, and I, along with the leaders, have decided to give you another chance."  
"Another chance? What do you mean?" Tulip was confused.  
Just then, a lightning yellow tom, a gray-blue she-cat, a brown tom, and a fox-red she-cat padded out from the trees.  
"We are here to give you a chance to live. A free life. But, on one condition, you are ready to learn of this later on. For once you are given your new self, you will forget your memories. But once you're ready, we may overwhelm you with new memories, from the past. Are you ready?"  
A new life? Memories? This was too much for Tulip to handle. She was supposed to be _**dead**_! "Well, I suppose so…" Tulip replied to them. The five cats gathered around her. She was struck by a horrifying pain.  
"I, Boltstar of BoltClan, give you strength, for there will be many difficult times later on."

"I, Waterstar of WaterClan, give you courage, for there will be many tough battles you will need to be brave to fight."  
"I, Grassstar of GrassClan, give you freedom, for there will be times you need to get away from it all, and live alone, without rules."  
"I, Firestar of FireClan, give you trust, for there will be times you have to trust many cats, including your enemies."  
"And I, Stormpetal of SpiritClan, give you life, for you will need to fulfill a new destiny, one much different than the one you have, and you will need to know there is much, much more to life than just a few simple buttons that trigger it."  
As though the cats put a fire in her heart, it burned. Burning with an intensity she couldn't handle, she collapsed to the ground. She closed her eyes, for it was too much for her to handle. She opened them, but she was somewhere else.  
"I'll be waiting for you, Tulip" Stormpetal's voice was heard before all of Tulip's memories faded away into darkness…


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances  
~Waterclan~

Leader~ Riverstar- light bluish she-cat with a bushy tail, dark blue eyes, and a white chest.  
Apprentice- Waterpaw

Deputy~ Lionmane- golden tom with lots for fur around his neck and the end of his tail and great amber eyes.

Medicine Cat~ Swiftpelt- white and black spotted she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail.  
Apprentice- Snowpaw

Warriors~ (Toms, and She-cats without kits)

Burningocean- bluish tom with fox-red feet and a fox-red tail, and piercing dark amber eyes.  
Apprentice- Harpypaw

Applesky- light bluish she-cat with pale red spots and gray eyes.  
Apprentice- Tanglepaw

Tallreef- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a blue-gray tail.

Elkrose- brown she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white ears.  
Apprentice- Cloverpaw

Divingspark- blue-gray tom with brighter bluish feet and tail, very bushy fur, and light blue eyes.  
Apprentice- Bramblepaw

Robinfeather- gray she-cat with a ginger chest and dark green eyes.

Queens~ (She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Lilyfall- greenish blue-gray she-cat nursing Flyingkit and Mistkit.  
Apprentice- Mosspaw

Kits~ (Cats under six moons of age and are in the nursery.)

Flyingkit- gray tom with a flat tail, long fur, and green eyes.

Mistkit- light gray she-kit with a bushy tail, white markings, and blue eyes.

Apprentices~ (Cats older than six moons, in training to be warriors.)

Mosspaw- tan she-cat with greenish and gray-blue spots.

Tanglepaw- brown she-cat with an icy bluish chest and matted ears.

Bramblepaw- dead leaf brown tabby tom with a gray-green chest that resembles a leaf.

Harpypaw- tan tabby-black tom with purple eyes, black ears, and a white chest.

Cloverpaw- dark greenish she-cat with a black tail and black ears.

Snowpaw- white she-cat with blind, blue eyes and an icy bluish chest.

Waterpaw- blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes, nose, and a dark bluish chest.

Elders~ (Retired toms, and she-cats with no kits)

Rippleshadow- dark bluish tom with black markings.

Dewfur- gray tom with icy blue eyes and a large tail-tip.

Leechheart- black she-cat with green eyes and a white tail-tip.

~GrassClan~

Leader~ Treestar- brown tom with a long scar down his left arm.

Deputy~ Gorsespikes- sandy gray tom with spiked fur and yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat~ Mattedpelt- calico tom with yellow eyes and an always matted pelt.

Warriors~ Crowfur- sleek, black she-cat with a gray muzzle and paws.  
Apprentice- Beepaw

Ratfury- dark brown and gray tom with many scars and deep, reddish, amber eyes.  
Apprentice- Maplepaw

Rockpath- mud gray tom with a stone pattern chest and a hard and thick tail-tip.

Firbark- fir bark brown and green-eyed tabby tom with prickly fur.  
Apprentice- Flutterpaw

Snakebite- a very shorthaired light brown tom with sharp teeth and a broken tail and nose.  
Apprentice- Berrypaw

Queens~ Brighteyes- white she-cat with bright yellow eyes with a bright tan tail and is expecting Firbark's kits.

Sunflame- golden and ginger she-cat with a red tail and is nursing Raven and Moon.

Kits~ Raven- black she-kit with a gray muzzle, legs, and markings.

Moon- pale gray-blue she-kit with a moon shape on her head and whitish markings.

Apprentices~ Berrypaw- bluish tom with bright amber eyes.

Maplepaw- Fox red she-cat with ginger and bright tan spots.

Beepaw- tan tom with black stripes like a bee's, a small but pointed tail, and white shoulder fur.

Flutterpaw- pale red and light ginger she-cat with a blue-gray tail.

Elders~ Fuzzywhisker- fuzzy pale brown tom with long whiskers.

Snailfoot- pale gray-greenish tom with black tipped ears, pale tan paws, and a curled brown tail.

Sparrowhop- She-cat that has the colorings and patterns of a sparrow, but with dark blue eyes.

~Boltclan~

Leader~ Sunstar- ginger tom with light blue eyes and many battle scars.

Deputy~ Shockflame- golden tom with black eyes and white feet.

Medicine Cat~ Ravenwing- black tom with a dark bluish-purplish chest and ears.  
Apprentice- Violetpaw

Warriors~ Lightningbolt- pale tan tabby tom with a lightningbolt mark on his sides.

Stoneshadow- gray tom with a black, rock-hard back and purple eyes.  
Apprentice- Thornpaw

Leopardpelt- golden tom with brown spots, long fur, a black nose, and blue eyes.  
Apprentice- Ashpaw

Cloudtail- light brown she-cat with gray-blue paws and a white tail.

Frostblaze- white she-cat with ginger paws and a black tail.  
Apprentice- Flamingpaw

Queens~ Sunnysky- bright ginger she-cat with flecks of blue and is nursing Wrenkit, Leafkit, and Songkit.

Kits~ Wrenkit- deep black-blue tabby she-kit with bright green eyes.

Leafkit- brown she-kit with specks of light gray and deep blue eyes.

Songkit- light brown she-kit with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and forest green eyes.

Apprentices~ Ashpaw- dark gray tom with black flecks and dark green eyes.

Thornpaw- tan tom with hints of golden fur around his tail and neck.

Violetpaw- blue-gray she-cat with white feet, long fur, a black nose, and violet eyes.

Flamingpaw- cream tom with ginger paws and a black tail.

Elders~ Littlesight- pale cream tabby tom with a short tail and failing eyesight.

Cedarfeet- dark brown she-cat with clear bright blue eyes and a white tail.

~Fireclan~

Leader~ Windstar- white she-cat with light purple eyes and battle scar on her left side and on the right of her tail.

Deputy~ Addersand- light brown tom with flecks of pale tan and deep amber eyes.  
Apprentice- Coalpaw

Medicine Cat~ Cinderspirit- fluffy light gray she-cat with big blue eyes and a long tail.

Warriors~ Wildclaw- very dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail.

Crazyclaw- cream she-cat with a crooked tail and sharp claws.  
Apprentice- Skypaw

Firepelt- light ginger tom with dark ginger feet and icey blue eyes.

Dancingflare- fox-red tabby tom with black feet and green eyes.  
Apprentice- Spottedpaw

Sandsong- tan tabby she-cat with brown paws and deep violet eyes.  
Apprentice- Hummingpaw

Queens~ Rainflower- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and is expecting Dancingflare's kits.

Apprentices~ Coalpaw- black she-cat with gray paws and a red tail.

Skypaw- light blue-gray she-cat with white paws and brown specks.

Spottedpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Hummingpaw- calico she-cat with gray paws, a black tail, and pale amber eyes.

Elders~ Turtlechest- dark brown tom with a cream chest and dark green eyes with flecks of amber.

The Flaming Claws

Commander~ Eclipse's Shadow- black calico she-cat with a ginger left side of her face, along with icy blue eyes.

Lieutenant~ Golden Fire- golden tabby tom with red feet and a red tail and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat~ Dawn's eye- black she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest.

Fighters~ Burnt Waters- bluish tom with fox-red feet and a fox-red tail, and piercing dark amber eyes.

Darkened Moon- dark gray she-cat with black specks and white legs and tail.

Agile Attacks- tortoiseshell she-cat with deep amber eyes and sharp claws.

Burnt Crystals- blue-gray she-cat with ginger splotches and icy blue eyes.

Boulder's Slam- gray tom with a black back and chest, and dark green eyes.

Wild paws- long legged black tom with gray stripes and a gray tail.

Hawk's Talon- brown tom with sharp claws and ginger paws.

Misted tooth- pale gray she-cat with white paws and a white tail, with icy blue eyes, and long teeth.

Hunters~ Rain's Hunter- blue-gray she-cat with black paws and black flecks.

Sun's Fur- golden tabby tom with flecks of ginger and dark brown eyes.

Burning Fur- fox-red tom with black eyes and a golden back.

Flying Buzz- pale gray tom with black stripes and white flecks.

Shining Lark- brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and gray eyes.

Slithering fangs- light brown she-cat with long fangs and a long tail.

Mothers~ Clouded fur- white she-cat with gray spots expecting kits.


End file.
